The present disclosure relates to a fuel supply device. In particular, the disclosure relates to a fuel supply device for supplying fuel within a fuel tank to an internal combustion engine, wherein the fuel supply device is mounted to a vehicle, e.g. an automobile.
Fuel supply devices attached to fuel tanks are widely known in the art. It is also widely known that a part of these fuel supply devices can be inserted into an opening formed in an upper surface portion of the fuel tank, where the device is attached to the opening when the fuel supply devices are mounted to the fuel tank. Further, as disclosed in a Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-184760 (hereinafter referred to as 760 Publication), a pump unit rotatably provided to a fuel supply device is also known. Further, in order to detect the residual amount of fuel stored in the fuel tank, it is also known to attach a fuel residual amount detection device i.e., a center gauge to the pump unit.